The present invention relates to an automobile protection system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cushion which is suspended in a manner to be positioned between adjacent vehicles in a multicar garage or parking spaces, such that opening of a door of one vehicle does not come into contact with the side of the adjacent vehicle but rather with the cushion, protecting the side of the vehicle against which the door of the other vehicle is opened from damage.
Various embodiments of such protectors have been proposed. However, none have been as versatile as that of the present invention which accommodates not only protection of automobiles but also accommodates full opening of an overhead garage door.
According to the invention there is provided an automobile protection system for a multiple car garage or parking spaces having at least a roof, sidewalls and an overhead door. The system includes a support structure or mounting bracket extending downward from a supporting object above the level of the top of the overhead door. The support structure is placed between adjacent car parking spaces and extends toward the overhead garage door, the support structure being located to permit the overhead garage door to completely open. A cushion extends downward from the support structure, the cushion being sized to extend along at least the length of the doors of cars parked in the parking spaces. The support structure is of a height sufficient to not interfere with a person entering a parked car, the cushion being flexible to accommodate and be moved by opening of a door of one of the parked cars, with the cushion rather than the opening door striking the adjacent parked car. Thus, two or more cars may be parked in adjacent parking spaces without the opening door of one car contacting the other car.